


Bent but Not Broken

by Egobang_for_dayz



Series: Mythical Grumps [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Use, Drug reference, Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking, will add more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egobang_for_dayz/pseuds/Egobang_for_dayz
Summary: Dan starts college and begins using the Fuck-It Adjustment. He learns just how far he can push things before it all comes crashing down.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read my other fic "Look for Allies, Always" PLEASE read that first!! This is the sequel to that and it's important to have read that first.

The cold fall sun was shining down on Dan as he climbed out of his taxi and walked towards the gates to the school. They loomed in front of him like guardians. He took a deep breath. This was the start of something new. He was starting college this year. Dan was determined to be the person he longed to be. He was going to take the world by storm, and do things that made him happy. He was going to be different, be happier, be more himself. He was so excited to see Arin and the others. 

Dan pushed through the gates and carried his luggage onto campus. He started the walk to his Dorm. 

"Danny!" Dan spun around at the sound of the voice. 

"Arin!" He called excitedly. He dropped his luggage and rushed towards his boyfriend. They wrapped their arms around each other in a tight hug. Dan pulled away enough to kiss Arin hard and passionately. It had been a whole summer since they had seen each other. Sure they had called and texted and skyped, but it wasn't at all the same. 

Suddenly hands were in Dan's hair, but they didn't belong to Arin. Arin's hands were still on his back. Dan jumped sideways to get away from the assault on his precious locks. Few were allowed to touch his curls. The sound of Ross cackling met his ears. 

"What's the matter big college man?" Ross laughed. Dan shot him a glare before smiling. 

"Goddammit Ross!" He yelled with a laugh. He pulled the younger boy into a hug. That's when he noticed Holly, Suzy and Barry approaching as well. He hugged them each in turn. "It's so good to see you guys!" He cheered. His scales were bright blue, matching the sky above him and his fins flared out lazily. 

"So are you ready to start college?" Barry asked. Dan shrugged. 

"I'm nervous. But I'm excited! I'm really gonna take this time to reinvent myself." Dan answered. Barry nodded in understanding. 

"Just don't forget about us little people!" Suzy winked. The group went their separate ways to drop off their luggage in their dorms, before meeting back up at Barry and Ross's dorm. The younger part of the group were going over their schedules. Arin, Barry, Suzy and Holly were starting their senior year. Soon Ross would be the only one left at the high school. Dan had selected his classes so he didn't need to look anything over, and he definitely didn't have any classes with any of them. 

The group chatted the day away, catching up and telling stories of their summers. Dan told stories of life underwater off the coast of New Jersey. Finally it was time to go back to their collective dorms. Arin walked with Dan back to the Siren building. They paused outside. 

"So are you ready for your first day as a big college man?" Arin asked, smiling proudly at his boyfriend. 

"Yeah! I really do feel ready. I think it's gonna be a new experience! Oh! Brian and I came up with a name for our comedy band!" Dan said excitedly, eyes sparkling. Arin waited expectantly. "Ninja Sex Party!" 

Arin burst out laughing, almost doubled over. "Oh my god, that's incredible!" 

"Thanks! Brian is gonna take on the persona of Ninja Brian, and I will be Danny Sexbang, a clueless Jewish Superhero who just wants to dance and have a lot of sex." Dan said proudly. Arin felt a brief moment of panic. It must of shown because Dan immediately back tracked. "No no! It's just a character. I'll always come home to you and only you baby bear." Dan added with a kiss to Arin's cheek. Arin smiled again. They said goodnight and Arin headed off to his own dorm. Something was still bothering him about the character Dan had created, but like most things that bothered him, Arin buried it and promised himself he'd look more into it later. 

\---

Dan woke to his alarm at 5:30 the next morning. Far too early in his personal opinion. He got dressed and made sure he had all his books for his Monday classes. Today was music theory and then film studies after that. He walked out of the dorm building. He faltered in his steps when he saw Arin wasn't there. For a brief moment, he was sad that he could no longer walk to class with his boyfriend. It felt weird to walk alone again. But he shrugged it off, he had to catch the shuttle to the college. 

Anatolius College was huge. The gates outside the school had huge pillars with lions perched on top on either side, glaring down at the Siren. Dan felt intimated, but he steeled himself. He wasn't gonna be the shy kid he spent his life being, not this year. He looked at the map in his hand and found his way to the Music Theory room. He sat in the back of the lecture hall, watching the other Mythics file in. Some he recognized from his grade, others he had never seen before. 

A tall guy with slicked back black hair sat next to Dan. He had rounded, but pointed, black ears perched on top of his head, and a long sleek black tail. He looked over at Dan with piercing blue eyes. "Hey. You new?" He asked in a gruff voice. Dan steadied himself. He nodded. 

"Yeah, I just started. My names Dan. You?" He asked, meeting the steady gaze head on. 

"Nah, it's my second year here. My names Calvin." He reached out a hand towards Dan. Dan shook it, and noticed the calluses lining his palms. "You a merman?"

"Nope. I'm a Siren." Dan told him with pride, the first time he had ever said that proudly. Calvin nodded. 

"Sweet. I'm a werepanther." 

"Oh that's cool! My boyfriends a weretiger." Dan cheered. Calvin raised an eyebrow at him. 

"You're gay?" He questioned. Dan nodded again. 

"Yeah. That a problem?" Dan challenged. He had no idea where this confidence was coming from. Calvin barked out a laugh and clapped a hand on Dan's shoulder. 

"Nah, I don't give a shit." He said. He smirked at Dan. The professor started his lecture so they both fell quiet and started taking notes. The class ended, and they stood up to file out with the rest of the class. "What do you have next?" Calvin asked. Once they were outside, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He took one out and put it between his lips. He held the open pack out to Dan in a gesture of offering. 

"Film Studies." Dan answered, taking one from the pack. He'd never smoked before, but fuck it. He was trying new things this year. He borrowed Calvin's lighter and lit it. He took a drag, and forced himself not to cough. Calvin smirked at him again. 

"Well, I'll catch ya later." The panther said before wandering off into the crowd. Dan considered stamping out the cigarette now that Calvin was gone, but the nicotine buzz was nice, so he finished it as he searched for his next class. He found his film studies class pretty easily, and sat down in the back once more. 

 

\---

After class, Dan was making his way towards the front of the school to take the shuttle back to campus. He was excited to see Arin and the rest and see how their first days had gone. 

"Yo dan!" He heard a voice call. He turned to see Calvin wave at him. He walked back to his new friend. 

"What's up man?" 

"Do you wanna come hang out with me and some buddies?" Calvin asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. 

"Nah, I gotta go meet up with my boyfriend and our friends. But another time for sure!" Calvin nodded at Dan's response and walked away. Dan continued on his way out of the gates and onto the shuttle waiting to bring students back to the other campus. 

\---

Dan got off the shuttle and crossed the campus to his dorm. He dropped his backpack at his desk and went to brush the taste of cigarette out of his mouth. It had been a one time thing, just to try it, but he didn't really want to tell Arin yet. Arin would disapprove for sure. Having accomplished that, he left his dorm again and headed to Barry and Ross's. 

Everyone was already there when Dan entered the room. He sat next to Arin on Barry's bed, planting a kiss on his cheek as he did so. "Hey everyone!" He greeted. "How was your first day?" He looked around at everyone. 

"Our days were fine, we want to hear about your first day of college!" Holly said. Dan laughed. 

"It was fine, I had a couple classes today. I made a friend!" Dan said excitedly. Arin sat up at that.

"Yeah? What's her name?" He asked dan, head tilted to the side. 

"His name is Calvin actually. He's a Werepanther!" Arin seemed to freeze a little bit when Dan said that. 

"A werecreature?" He questioned. Dan nodded. 

"Yeah, but he's really cool. Don't worry." Dan reassured his boyfriend. He put a hand on Arin's shoulder. Arin relaxed, but realized there was a smell on Dan he hadn't noticed before, stronger on his hand. Something new. It was sour, like smoke. 

"Hey dan, why do you smell like smoke?" Arin asked, eyeing his boyfriend carefully. 

"Hm? Oh, Calvin was smoking between classes. That's all." Dan flashed a toothy grin, removing his hand. He had forgotten about Arin's heightened sense of smell. Arin nodded, seemingly accepting Dan's explanation. Dan answered questions about his new friend and about college itself until everyone ran out of questions. They all broke off into their own conversations, occasionally interrupting each other. Soon enough, it was time to go back to their respective dorms. Arin walked Dan home again, just because. 

"You know, I really missed walking with you this morning." Dan said as they walked, hands intertwined. 

"I missed walking with you too." Arin smiled at him. 

They kissed goodnight and Dan retired to his dorm to sleep. 

He was asleep as soon he hit his pillow.


	2. Fuck It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan tries weed for the first time, and has his first real fight with Arin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure exactly how weed effected Dan when he used to smoke, so must of how it effects siren!dan will be based off how it effects me.

The next day, Dans class day started with Egyptology for some unholy reason. It had sounded interesting, but 10 minutes into the lecture, Dan was slowly losing it. Luckily, Calvin had made the same mistake and was keeping Dan from going completely insane. Calvin leaned in close to Dan 

"Hey, check this out." He said, tilting his phone towards Dan. On screen was a picture of a bong, colored deep blue with lighter blue swirls going through it. Dan's eyes widened. 

"Is that a bong?" Dan questioned, a little shell shocked. Calvin nodded. "It's so pretty." Dan added after he had composed himself again. 

"You ever smoke weed?" Calvin retracted his phone and stuffed it back in his pocket. Dan shook his head. 

"Never had the chance."

"Well if you ever want to, let me know." Calvin offered. Dan mulled it over. He'd never really considered it before. But he was all about trying new things this year.

"Yeah I'll let you know." Dan said, after a moment. They went back to joking around until a glare from the professor quieted them down. 

Dan had calculus after that, and without Calvin in class with him, his mind drifted. He pulled out a blank notebook and started writing out ideas for Ninja Sex Party songs. The rustling of bags around him pulled him out of his thoughts and signaled the end of class. Dan kicked himself when he realized he had absorbed nothing. 

The next class passed much the same. He tried harder to pay more attention. As he was leaving class, Calvin caught up with him. 

"Hey man, got a minute to chill?" Calvin asked, cigarette dangling from his lips. 

"Yeah; but not long. I gotta go meet up with my boyfriend soon." Dan followed Calvin. They walked towards the middle of campus, where there was a large patch of grass, benches and a few trees. Calvin led Dan to one of the trees, where a couple other mythics were sitting. They joined them and sat on the ground. There were two boys, both shorter than dan. One was a werewolf, with long blonde hair, wearing baggy jeans and a baggy sweatshirt with the college logo on it. The other boy was a Goat person, with goat horns poking out from short dark brown hair and wearing a leather jacket much like Dan's own and tight jeans over his goat legs. Dan nodded at them in greeting. 

"Dan this is Sam," Calvin gestured to the werewolf, "and this is Todd." He gestured to the goat person. Dan waved to them both and they waved in return. 

"So you must be the Siren we were told about." Todd said. Dan nodded. 

"That would be me!" He cheered. Sam was eyeing him cautiously. "But I don't hypnotize people." He added. That seemed to satisfy Sam for the moment, although he was still a bit wary. Dan couldn't really blame him. Todd started digging around in his bag before he produced a joint. He lit it and offered it to Dan. Dan shook his head. He may be trying new things but he wasn't quite ready for that. "What if you guys get caught?" Dan asked as he watched the three older boys pass the joint between each other. 

"Don't worry, we're subtle." Calvin said with a smirk. Dan checked his phone. 

"Oh shit, I gotta go. Im running late. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He grabbed his bag and stood. He waved goodbye to the other 3 and set out for the other campus. 

\---

"You're late." Arin said without looking up from his phone. He was sitting on a bench just inside the gate to the school, where he had taken to waiting for Dan.

"I'm sorry babe, I know. I was hanging out with Calvin." Dan said apologetically. Arin finally looked up and smiled at his boyfriend. He stood and kissed Dan hello. 

"It's fine, just text me next time." Dan nodded at Arin's request. They were headed to the library to do their homework together and get some alone time. 

They chose a table at the back of the library and spread their individual work out on the table. They worked in relative silence, occasionally asking each other questions about their day, or Arin getting restless and drawing instead of working. Dan was good at helping him focus. They finished their homework and Dan walked with Arin back to his dorm. Dan chose to spend the night in Arin's dorm with him that night, falling asleep in his boyfriends arms was his favorite thing in the world. 

\---  
Dan was sitting in Calvin's dorm on the college campus, two weeks later, with Todd and Sam as well. They were passing around a bong. Dan was nervous, he was gonna smoke weed for the first time. But fuck it, right? He was trying new things. The bong was passed to him. He copied what he had seen the others doing, pressed his lips against the opening, holding the flame to the bowl and inhaling. He pulled back abruptly. His lungs were burning and he couldn't stop coughing. Calvin clapped him on the back and reassured him it gets easier. They continued to pass the bong around until everyone was acceptably high. Dan couldn't stop giggling. His scales were a pale green. That was an entirely new color. He'd have to think about that he could form a coherent thought. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw the time. "Shit!" He exclaimed, standing up. He gathered his things and hurried to catch the shuttle. 

Dan was running late. Again. He'd been late almost every day to hang out with Arin. Today he had almost missed the time completely. It was starting to get dark when he finally pushed his way into the gates. Arin wasn't sitting at the bench like he usually was. Dan pulled out his phone. No texts. He went to Arin's dorm and knocked. Arin opened the door, arms folded across his chest. 

"I didn't think you were coming." He stated simply. "Hanging out with Calvin again?" Dan smiled goofily and leaned forward to hug Arin. 

"M'sorry Ar~ we were doing stuff." Dan mumbled, almost completely incoherently. Arin pushed him off and stepped backwards.

"You smell like smoke again. And... plants? Dan are you high? Are you fucking kidding me?" Arin demanded. Dan just giggled in response. He was far too gone to be worried about how mad his boyfriend was.

"Was just trying it out. Thought it would be fun. It is!" Dan giggled again. Arin rolled his eyes. "It was just the one time Baby bear!" Dan insisted. It was clear Arin didn't believe him. 

"Come back when you're sober." Arin muttered. He kissed Dan goodbye and shut the door. Dan stood outside the door, staring at it blankly as he processed what had just happened. 

"Oh fuck." He muttered to himself as he realized what he had just done. He was tempted to knock again and try to apologize but even in his addled state he knew Arin needed time to cool off. So Dan headed back to his own Dorm to promptly pass the fuck out. He didn't have any classes the next days so it would give him a chance to make things right. 

\---

Dan woke up the next morning filled with regret. Not regret that he had gotten high, that had been a lot of fun. But he hated that he had made Arin upset. He was determined to make things right. Dan got up and showered, and got dressed. It was Saturday, so no one had class that day. He went straight to Barry and Ross's dorm. Arin stood up when he came in. 

"Ar will you come take a walk with me? We should talk." Dan said before Arin could say anything. Arin just nodded. They went out into the hallway. "I'm-" dan started but Arin raised his hand and cut him off. 

"No, I'm sorry Danny. I overreacted. I shouldn't have kicked you out. I don't actually care that you started smoking weed. You can make your own decisions. I was just mad that you'd forgotten our plans. I feel like I've barely seen you lately. " Arin looked sadly at Dan. Dan hung his head in shame. 

"I know. I'm so sorry I forgot about our plans. I'll do better, I promise." Dan met Arin's eyes as he said this, and laced their hands together. Arin smiled at him, that bright beautiful smile that made Dan's heart melt. Dan couldn't help but smile back. They kissed and rejoined their friends. The day was spent talking and laughing, and Dan was grateful for the return to their old routines. It was easy like this.


	3. Midnight Escapades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan gets drunk and wakes Arin up at midnight

Dan was buried in papers on his desk, trying desperately to make any sense of the numbers on the pages in front of him. Two months in and he was making zero progress on understanding calculus. He wondered if Barry would be able to help him. He was about to pull his phone out to text the Griffin when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Curious, he opened his messages. 

Calvin: hey bro, we're having a party in my dorm. Come hang out!

Dan mulled it over. He really should focus on his homework, and try desperately to learn something. 

But Fuck it, right?

Dan abandoned his work and text Calvin that he was on his way. Donning his leather jacket and ratty tennis shoes he headed out for the other campus. 

Half an hour later Dan was knocking on the door to Calvin's door. He could hear the bass of the music thumping from outside the door even. The door swung open and Calvin was standing there. He smiled wide when he answered, a red plastic solo cup in one hand. 

"Danny! Come in!" He cheered, stepping aside to let Dan in. Dan laughed his thanks and stepped inside. He kicked his shoes off at the door. There were maybe 15-20 mythics milling about in the dorm; all clutching to red solo cups as if they contained the very essence they needed to live. Sam wandered up to Dan and handed him a solo cup as well. Dan puttered around, bouncing from conversation to conversation. Two years ago, this would have been terrifying. But Danny was different now. He was bolder. 

He drank. And drank. And drank somewhere. Somewhere as the evening progressed, he had lost count of how many times he had refilled that plastic cup in his hand. He found himself standing in front of a mermaid, or at least who he hoped was a mermaid. She was laughing at something he had said, but god help him he couldn't remember what he had said. The room was starting to spin a little. Dan sipped the life essence from the plastic cup. It was fruity and delicious and burned a lot. Suddenly, the mermaid in front of him was leaning towards him, her head tilted and her eyes closed, lips parted. Dan's muddled brain realized seconds close to too late that she was trying to kiss him. He stepped back, staggering a bit. "Have a boyfriend." He managed to slur, blinking blearily at the girl in front of him. "Got to go." He said decisively. He staggered away from her, setting his cup down.. somewhere on his way. He called a goodbye to Calvin, who waved without looking up. He slipped his shoes onto the wrong feet and pushed his way out of the front door. 

The night air was cold and harsh on his flushed face. Dan kept tripping over... something. Nothing? Maybe cause his shoes were on the wrong feet. Dan started giggling at that and suddenly couldn't stop. The college students no longer had a curfew, so the shuttles ran all night long, shuffling students who were studying all night back and forth. 

Or, students like dan who were drunk and needed to get home. Dan sat at the back of the shuttle. His body rocking gently back and forth with the movement of the vehicle. 

Suddenly, Dan was standing in front of Arin's dorm. How had he gotten here? Oh well. Dan started knocking on the door. "Arin!" He yelled, knocking more. "Arrriiiin open up baby bear!" Dan hiccuped and listed sideways a little before catching himself. He went to knock again but the door swung open. A very grumpy looking Arin was standing in the door way. He was rubbing one eye with the heel of his palm. 

"Dan? What the fuck? It's midnight. You're gonna wake up the entire dorm yelling like that." Arin grumbled, voice thick with sleep. 

"M'sorry baby girl! I needed you. You're my snuggle man!" Dan mumbled, holding his arms out to Arin. Arin rolled his eyes. 

"You show up, at midnight, drunk. And you expect me to just let you in and snuggle you?" Arin questioned, one eyebrow raised. Dan nodded, hopeful. Arin sighed, loud and exasperated. "Get in here. I can't be that mad at you. I know you're living it up right now and that's fine. Just please no more midnight visits." Arin requested. Dan was only half paying attention. He was stumbling into Arin's room, giddy at seeing his boyfriend. They fell into bed together, both boys falling asleep immediately. 

\---

Dan groaned loudly as his eyes peeled open, only to slam shut again at the harsh sunlight. He buried his face in his pillow. His head was pounding, his entire body ached. He heard the bathroom door open. A weight caused the mattress next to him to dip. He felt a gentle had rubbing his back. 

"How are you feeling?" Arin asked gently. Dan only grunted in reply. Arin chuckled at that. 

"Arin?"

"Yeah?"

"How did I get here?" Dan definitely didn't remember ending up at Arin's dorm last night. 

"You seriously don't remember? I don't know how exactly you got here but you were pounding on the door saying you needed your snuggle man." Arin explained. He couldn't be too shocked Dan didn't remember. He had been extremely drunk. Dan groaned again. He rolled over to face Arin but still didn't open his eyes. 

"I'm so sorry Arin. I didn't mean to do that to you." Arin just laughed, but it sounded a little forced. 

"Don't worry about it baby. Just no more showing up drunk at midnight." Dan agreed to those terms. Arin leaned down and kissed his forehead. He disappeared into the kitchen and came back brandishing water and aspirin. Dan sat up and gratefully accepted them. He took the aspiring and then downed the glass of water. By some placebo, he felt the tiniest bit better. Arin ruffled his hair affectionately. 

The day was spent with Dan curled up in Arin's bed, napping off and on as he nursed his hangover. Arin did homework and got Dan whatever he needed. Dan was eternally grateful to his boyfriend. Dan sat up finally, feeling much better. He kissed Arin who was sitting next to him. "Thanks for taking care of me all day better. I don't think I'm gonna drink again for a long time." Dan laughed. He leaned against Arin, his head resting on the tiger's chest. Arin started purring, relaxing Dan completely. 

Dan fell into a deep sleep.


	4. The Break-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry.

True to his word, Danny didn't drink again for a while. Two months to be exact. Well, at least he didn't get drunk. He did drink, quite a bit to be honest, little bits at a time. But once again, Calvin had text him about a party. And Dan had shown up. School was wearing on him. He'd had no time to see Arin and the gang, with all the homework he had. He'd seen Barry a little, for the Griffin was helping him learn calculus. It was slow going, but going. 

Dan was staring down into a plastic solo cup once again. His mind was racing. He was surrounded by people. He'd been rejecting girls advances all night, and the drunker he got, the more frustrated he got. What did they taste like? What did kissing a girl feel like? Dan shook his head. What was he thinking? He was gay and in a happy committed relationship. 

But the more fruity, burning liquid that slid past his lips and sat like a hot stone in his belly, the more curious he got. He wanted to find out. He still loved Arin, but god he was curious. 

He did not end up in Arin's bed this time. He ended up in his own bed, guilt and frustrations gnawing at his belly like a hungry animal. Arin had been texting him all night. Dan hadn't responded to any of them, hadn't even looked at them. Everything was too much. School was stressful. Dan wasn't sure how he had started feeling this way but now he was. Trying to balance school and his relationship was overwhelming at the very least. 

Before he fell asleep that night, dan had made a decision. 

\---

Dan woke up to someone knocking on his door. His head was killing him, again, but he pushed through and stood up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he pulled open the door. Standing in front of him, looking very pissed off, was Arin. "Hey Ar, what's going on?" Dan questioned, his sleep muddled mind very slow on the uptake. 

"Where were you last night?" Arin asked him, foot tapping against the floor. Dan gestured for Arin to come in. He did, but he remained standing. 

"I was at a party. Why?" Dan looked at his boyfriend confused. Arin looked even angrier. That was the wrong answer. Dan sat back on his bed, waiting for the storm to break. 

"Why? Why?! What fucking day was it yesterday Daniel?" There it was. Arin never called him Daniel. Danny thought hard. Yesterday... yesterday. Then it hit him. 

"Oh fuck. Our anniversary." Dan breathed, almost inaudible. 

"Yeah, our anniversary. Which you blew off for some fucking party. And I know you've been drinking every day. You don't think I would notice my boyfriend tastes like whiskey all the time? What the fuck is happening to you Dan?" Arin demanded. He was furious. There was a rage in his eyes Danny had never seen directed at him. 

"I'm really sorry Arin. Things have just been so crazy. College is so overwhelming. I haven't even had time to stop and think. I didn't realize." Dan truly was sorry. He never meant to miss their two year anniversary. 

"But going to a party and getting drunk was something you could focus on?! What about us? We barely spend any time together anymore! Do you even want to be in this relationship anymore?!" The question was out before Arin could even attempt to stop it, his rage and hurt taking over him. 

"I-" dan stopped himself short. "I don't know..." he muttered quietly. Arin deflated. His shoulders slumped. Suddenly the fire was gone from his eyes, replaced by hurt and sadness. 

"What do you mean you don't know?" Arin asked, just as quiet as Dan. Dan stared pointedly at the floor in front of him. 

"I just..." he started. "I think I need to be single. Trying to balance a relationship and school, it's just too much. I need to see what else is out there. I love you Arin, god I love you so much. But I need some space. You're my first and only boyfriend. And it's been amazing! But I really just... need to see what's out there." Dan finally looked up at Arin, who was scarily quiet while Dan spoke. Arin's lips were pressed tightly together, tears streaming down his face, but he was silent. "Arin please say something." Dan begged, tears welling up in his own eyes. 

"Why am I not good enough for you?" Arin asked after a long pause. Dan shook his head. 

"You are! I just... I don't know how to explain it. It's all too much. I need some space to figure myself out. Find out who I am without you. I don't think this is permanent. I don't want to say goodbye forever." Dan tried desperately to explain. Arin's silence was terrifying. The rage came back over his face, fighting to space in his mind with the hurt. 

"You know what? Fine! You wanna go out and whore yourself around so be it! But don't fucking come crying to me when you end up alone! You wanna go out and sow your wild oats or whatever then fucking fine by me! I don't care! We're over!" Arin yelled finally. Tears were still streaking down his face, his cheeks bright red with anger. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Dan stared in shock after him. Something snapped inside him, and heavy sobs racked his body. He collapsed backwards onto his bed before curling up on his side, his knees pulled up against his chest. He couldn't stop the flow of tears. He cried for what felt like hours. He felt like his heart had been ripped from his body. He couldn't breath. His sobs finally subsided. He lay on his side still, staring numbly at his wall. He remained that way, unmoving, until he fell asleep. 

\---

Arin slammed the door to Dan's dorm shut behind him. He basically sprinted out of the building and towards holly and Suzy's dorm. He needed someone before he spiraled further. He hadn't even bothered trying to stop the tears, but his body was shaking with held back sobs. He knocked on the girls' door. When Suzy opened it, that's when he fell apart. He collapsed against her, sobbing heavily. She tried her best to soothe him, but the tiger was heavy. She half dragged Arin towards her bed. Holly came from the bathroom about to ask who was at the door when she saw Arin. She leapt into action. Immediately she was sitting on the side opposite from Suzy, smoothing Arin's hair down. His face was pressed into Suzy's shoulder as he sobbed. 

Finally, he calmed down enough to talk. "Arin? What happened sweetie?" Suzy asked gently. Holly was rubbing his arm. 

"Dan broke up with me..." he muttered quietly. Suzy and holly gasped. Suzy shot up from the bed, sending Arin off balance. Holly steadied him. 

"What?! Why?!" Suzy demanded, a fire burning in her. Holly shot her a look and Suzy took a calming breath. 

"He said he needed a break, space. He said he need to 'see what else was out there' or what the fuck ever." Arin explained, even using half assed air quotes. 

"I can't believe him!" Suzy yelled. She was furious. "How could he be so fucking selfish?" Arin just shrugged. 

"I don't really blame him. Look at me. There are much hotter fish in the sea." Arin said defeatedly, gesturing down at himself. Holly and Suzy were quick to reassure him, but it was clear he didn't believe their praises. Arin felt like a piece of him was missing, never to be replaced again. He didn't know how he was going to go on without Dan, the siren who had quickly become the love of his life. The ball of sunshine was missing, and dark storm clouds had rolled in. Arin felt sick to his stomach. He laid back into Suzy's bed. The two girls curled up on either side of him, trying their best to comfort him. 

\---

A few days later, Dan had yet to leave his dorm. Calvin had brought him some booze when he heard what had happened. It was early morning and Dan was wasted. It was far better than the hurt wrapped around his heart. A pounding on his door roused him from where he sat on the floor, leaning against his bed. He debated ignoring it, but then the pounding came again and a voice joined it this time. 

"Leigh Daniel Avidan you open this god forsaken door right now." It was Ross. He sounded pissed. Dan vaguely took note. He stood on wobbly feet, and pulled the door open. Before he could even register Ross standing before him, his head was snapped backwards. The pain caught up a heartbeat later, radiating from his nose outwards. Then his brain caught up. Oh. Ross had just punched him. "What the fuck is the matter with you?!" Ross demanded, hands on his hips. 

"I never meant to hurt him. I just needed space." Dan repeated himself for what felt like the hundredth time. Everyone in the group had asked him what happened, despite him giving the same answer every time. Ross was the only one to get violent though, not that Dan could blame him. Dan gingerly held his now bleeding nose and tilted his head back. He waved Ross into the room. 

"That's not fucking good enough." Ross stated, arms folded across his chest like a child refusing to put on shoes. Then he stepped closer to Dan, noticing for the first time how disheveled he looked, his blood shot eyes, his beard grown out much longer than he usually kept it. "Dan, are you drunk? What is going on? It's 10:30 in the morning." Ross's fury was quickly replaced by concern. He reached out a hand to Dan. Dan shrugged him off. 

"I think you need to go. I'm fine." Dan insisted. Ross hesitated, but respected his wishes. Dan sighed after Ross was gone. 

Looking around his dorm, Dan never felt so alone.


	5. Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin and Dan deal with their break up in their own ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for slight suicidal ideation but it's very slight.

Over the next month, Dan slowly lost it. He was drunk every day. He wasn't attending class much, and when he did, he showed up drunk. He didn't want to be sober. He went to parties at Calvin's, picked up a different girl there every time. Girls who faces were just blurs, who's names escaped him. They were all too... something. Too loud, too little, dan missed the sturdy bulk of the weretiger and the scratch of mustache on his lip. 

Dan dyed his hair bright blue, and smoked a lot of weed. Anything was better than remembering Arin's heart broken face. He saw that face every time he closed his eyes. He never wanted to hurt Arin. But he'd done what he thought was best. He was wrong, of course. Horribly wrong. 

Dan was currently sitting cross legged on the floor of his room, a bong nestled in his lap. The room was full of smoke. He had ripped out his smoke alarm long ago. He was leaning back against his bed, his head tipped back, eyes closed. Rush was blasting through his headphones. Faintly, he heard a thumping over his headphones. He ignored it until he heard a garbled voice. Sighing like a wounded animal, he yanked his headphones out and stood up, setting the bing gently to the side. He trudged to the door and yanked it open. "What?!" He demanded. When he saw who was standing before him, he softened. Sweet holly, with her kind eyes and endless patience was standing there, hands picking at the hem of her skirt. Was she nervous? That wasn't good. Dan didn't want to make anyone nervous. "Hols? What are you doing here? Aren't you shunning me too?" Dan asked, the bitterness heavy in his voice despite the fact he knew full well he deserved the silent treatment for what he did. 

"Danny can I come in?" Holly asked gently. Dan nodded and stepped aside to let her in. He shut the door again before too much smoke got into the hallway. He didn't really care though. "I'm really worried about you." Holly looked at him with concerned eyes. Dan shrugged and looked away from the sprite. She crossed the room and threw open one of the windows to get some fresh air in and chase out the smoke. "Drinking, smoking. You've been skipping class. Talk to me Danny. Please?" Holly turned to him with pleading eyes. Dan shook his head. 

"I don't deserve your kindness. Not after what I did." Dan said mostly to the floor. Holly placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He finally met her eyes and she smiled. 

"You did what you needed to do for yourself. Yeah, Arin got hurt in the process. But that doesn't make you a bad guy." Holly assured him. Dan shook his head again.

"I feel like an awful person. He deserves someone who will give him the world." Dan muttered. Holly continued to try to get through to him, but Dan wouldn't have it. Eventually, she had to go. She kissed Dan on the cheek and hugged him before she left, and he felt even worse. He really didn't think he deserved any kindness from her. He had destroyed everything. He was better off dead. 

\---

Arin hadn't left his dorm much either. He went to class and kept up his grades, but other than that he never left the room. He poured himself into his drawings. He drew Dan, mostly, desperate to keep the Siren in his life in anyway possible. Ross stopped by periodically. He never asked how he could help, he just sat next to Arin and drew with him. Arin was grateful for his quiet; yet comforting presence. Ross could be a huge dick but when he was needed, he was there, in his own way. He preferred just the company over Suzy and Holly's constant fretting. He knew they meant well, but it was draining sometimes. It was gonna take a long time before he was ok again. 

 

Arin hadn't laughed since before Dan left. It was like he had forgotten how. He was just spiraling into his own anger. He blamed himself mostly, for not being enough for Dan. He should have been more, he should have tried to lose weight, he should have just let Dan do whatever he wanted and back off. He should have... he should have... 

The pencil Arin was holding snapped in his hand like brittle firewood. He groaned in frustration and threw it to the floor. Ross looked up from where he was perched on Arin's bed. Arin was sitting on the floor below him. Ross studied the tiger for a moment, his mouth twisted in sympathy. But he didn't say anything. Again, Arin was grateful. It helped to have Ross around but he really didn't feel like explaining what thoughts had led him to snap the pencil. He was better off trying to unpack his feelings in his head by himself. 

\---

Like Holly, Brian tried desperately to get through to Dan before he was too far gone. Dan wouldn't hear any of it. Brian threatened to tell the school what he was doing in his dorm but Dan had only responded with "good! Fine! See if I care!" Brian was never going to actually tell on him. He knew Dan needed to be here if he had any hope of saving his relationship and himself. Brian and Suzy had discussed the problems the boys faced at length. They both knew these two would solve their problems eventually and get back with each other, but Brian was worried Dan wouldn't survive in time to be able to do so, and would leave Arin alone completely. 

The group was starting to fall apart. They were missing two key members and without them, nothing was the same. Holly and Ross spent most of their time in the forest. Suzy and Barry hung out in Barry's dorm. They were drifting, and no one really knew how to stop it. They hadn't realized how important Dan and Arin were to the group dynamic until the two were missing. Barry and Suzy often discussed how to help the group get close again. Barry had tried to plan some get togethers, Suzy had tried to start a game night. But everything failed. Things just weren't the same anymore. Not without Arin's boisterous laugh and Danny's random singing. Not without the love and happiness the two boys brought with them. Barry even missed the pet names Danny had given each of them. 

Something needed to change, the group just hoped it would change in time.


	6. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan realizes his mistake and tries to make it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end of the sequel! But there will be an epilogue so stay tuned for that. This series has been a wild ride and thanks to everyone who has read it. There is smut in this chapter. 
> 
> Special SO to NoMansWindow2846 for writing the smut for me!

-beep beep-

Dan woke up from his mid day nap thanks to his phone going off. He grabbed it and looked at it with bleary eyes. 

Calvin: yo dude, got a massive party going on right now. Get your skinny ass over here!

Dan didn't even bother to reply. He got up and pulled his now electric blue hair into a ponytail. Grabbing his jacket, he set out for the party. Crossing campus was much harder now. He snuck around the edges and kept his head down, hoping desperately he wouldn't see his old friends or god forbid, Arin. 

Without much incident, he reached Calvin's dorm. He didn't even bother to knock anymore, he was over here far too often for such formalities. It briefly reminded him of how he used to be able to just walk in Barry and Ross's dorm, but he pushed that thought out. He was a stranger there now. 

Immediately he was handed a red solo cup filled with that burning life essence he had come to love and hate. He chugged what was in the cup and refilled it. He milled about, chatting idly here and there with people, dancing briefly to the music thumping so loud he couldn't hear his own thoughts. Maybe that was for the better. 

Several refills later, dan was drunk. He was far more giggly, and open now. He found himself leaning against the wall, talking to a girl with beautiful blonde hair. What was her name? Katie? Kristen? Oh well. She had her hand on Danny's arm and suddenly it didn't matter anymore. She trailed her hand down Dan's arm and laced their fingers together. She started tugging him down the hall and his drunken feet followed before his mind really understood what was happening. When she pushed into one of the bedrooms though, he figured it out. 

The empty room echoed his sparse giggles as she pushed him onto the bed. She kissed him long and slow and he was light headed by the time she moved to his neck. Her hands slid off his shoulders, trailing down his stomach. Cupping him in her small hands, she nipped at his neck.

Oh, that was interesting. It was the only thought that managed to cross Dan’s mind and he lulled his back in a silent moan. Then she squeezed and pushed an actual moan out of him. He wasn’t entirely sure what was happening, but when he looked down, she was fussing with his pants on her knees in front of him. Shoving his pants and boxers far enough down for access to his cock, she flashed him a smile before giving a tentative lick.

Dan smiled at her. God, he could get used to that. She gave another lick, more confident and Dan swept her hair into a loose ponytail to prevent it from tickling his legs. She used more and more of her spit, stroking him. Fuck. How was she so good at this? How did she know exactly what he wanted?

Didn’t fucking matter to him. Not with heat pooling in his stomach, his fins flaring every few seconds. God, if she kept this up, he felt like he would explode. A minute later he did, into her mouth as she stilled her head and hand. Fuck.

Dan gave her a dopey grin as her face soured when she swallowed. He let go of her hair, noting the light pink scales on his hands.

"So," she started from her place on the floor. "Was that as good as last week?" She asked coyly. Dan paused. Last week? 

"What do you mean last week?" He asked her; his head tilted to the side. She stood up and crossed her arms. 

"You're joking. We hooked up just last week. At the last party? Ringing any bells?" She demanded looking angrier by the moment. 

"I'm sorry Katie, I really don't remember." Dan apologized. Oh fuck, that was definitely not her name. Her eyes widened in fury. 

"Fuck off, Leigh!" She yelled before storming out of the room. Left in a confused haze, suddenly it hit him. The venom she said his first name with struck his heart like a dagger. He realized right then that no one would ever say his name the way Arin had again. No one could say his first name with the tenderness and affection the Tiger said it, saving it for their most intimate and sentimental moments. Arin treated his first name like it was sacred, something to be used sparingly, so it never lost its specialness. But here, in the cold stillness of the room, left in the wake of an angry girl who's name he still could not remember, Dan had never felt less special. He had to get to Arin's, and he had to get to Arin's now. 

He stood up, hiking his jeans back up and refastening his belt. He'd lost weight in his depression, and had had to cut a new hole in his belt just to keep his pants up. He left the bedroom and pushed passed the party goers. He ignored Calvin's questioning call and left as fast as he possibly could. 

He got off the shuttle as fast as he could when it finally stopped outside the gates the of the high school. It was dark out, but he didn't care. Arin was the only thing on his mind as he pushed through the gates. He practically ran to Arin's dorm, his breath coming in heavy pants. He was sober by now, the combination of his orgasm and his realization working to sober him up faster than any cup of coffee or any amount of food ever could. He knocked on the door after catching his breath. 

A blank faced Arin opened the door after a pause that felt like light years. He was in his pajama pants and a baggy sweatshirt. Dan noticed he looked like he had lost weight too; and worry flickered in his chest for a moment. "What are you doing here?" Arin asked, voice carefully guarded. 

"Arin I'm sorry." Danny blurted out. "I don't deserve it but please, please hear me out." Arin watched him for a moment, as if he was sizing him up. Finally he sighed and stepped aside, allowing Dan to step into his room. Arin sat on his bed and Dan stood in front of him. Distantly, Dan noticed Vernon wasn't there tonight. 

"Well?" Arin asked, annoyance lacing his voice. Danny swallowed hard. 

"I made a huge mistake. God, Ar I'm so sorry. I never ever should have left you. I have regretted it every second since you last walked out my door. I need you Arin. I could never love anyone the way I love you. Please, please take me back!" Dan realized he was begging but he couldn't bring himself to care. He needed Arin to see how sorry he was.

"How do I know you won't get bored of me again?" Arin asked. His eyes had melted just a tiny bit, showing the faintest hints of emotion. What emotion, dan couldn't tell yet. But it was something. He knew Arin was at least hearing him. 

"I was never bored of you. I shouldn't have said the things I did. You could never bore me. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I was just overwhelmed with school and I had no idea how to cope with it all. I thought breaking up was for the best but I was so, so wrong. Nothing has ever hurt this bad. I need you in my life Arin." Dan had fallen to his knees as he pleaded with Arin. "You saved me from myself. You changed my life. You brought me out of my shell, you protected me from bullies. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me." Dan noticed he was talking in circles but he didn't care, everything was true. 

"How am I supposed to trust you? You broke my heart Daniel." Arin's arms were still folded across his chest, his fingers digging into his sleeves. Dan's heart clenched at the use of the name 'Daniel' instead of one of the many nicknames Arin had given him. 

"I know I did, and I can never tell you how sorry I am. It will never happen again. I want you by my side forever, or at least for as long as you'll have me." Dan looked at Arin with pleading doe eyes. Arin visibly melted. 

"I'll take you back, but we have to go slow. It's gonna take me a long time to trust you again after this. And we need to have a proper talk when it's not 2 in the morning. You really really hurt me. I've never been so betrayed. I couldn't stop blaming myself for not being good enough for you. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, but I need you to know how hurt I was when you left. You were my entire world." Dan nodded when Arin finished talking. He was just so relieved that Arin had even heard him out, and now he was willing to give him a second chance. 

"I can take it slow Arin. I would do anything for you. I'd climb a mountain and slay a dragon for you if it would prove how much I love you. I promise I'll never leave you again." 

 

"Ok, I'll give you a second chance." Was all Arin got out before Dan had shot up from his knees, wrapping Arin in a tight hug and knocking him backwards onto the bed. He peppered Arin's forehead and face with kisses as Arin giggled and purred. Oh how Dan had missed those sounds, had longed to hear them again. He kissed Arin's lips, slow and deep, reveling in the scratch of facial hair on his lips, the slight chap on Arin's lips, the purr that rumbled in Arin's chest. Dan wanted to remember every single detail. He pulled away from Arin, both boys smiling. "What?" Arin questioned, breathless. 

"You are my princess, and I will always love you."


End file.
